I Failed
by Leah Bea
Summary: ::One-shot:: "...I know that I could have prevented this. I could have stopped it all. Why did I not? Why did I not tell that bastard that I surrendured?" (Rated for language. kinda.)


  


_**Hi, here is another fan fiction. It's a fic based on the episode they just barely played today (10/4/02) and the quotes may be just a tad screwed up since I was going by memory. Forgive me. But uh, I don't really like writing Yami fics, so I prob. don't do too well at them. Sorry! I like Yami Bakura and Ryou, they are SO much easier to write about for me, plus I can relate better. In a sense. (I don't have Yami that beats me up, naturally, so you know what I mean. I relate better to him!) Anyway, R&R. Please?**   
  
  
  
'If this is too much, then switch.'   
I should have forced him to. I should have forced him to retire into his body. Why did I not? I know the answer to that question; Because I would be no better than Bakura. That grave robber had pushed Ryou away and used the body without a second thought. I could not do that to him.All the same, I should have forced him. It would be better to have him hate me, than this. This I cannot stand. I cannot stand knowing that he could be here now. That if I had acted he could be fine right now. I failed.   
  
'We have to shuffle again.'   
He was so calm just then. It was rather eery. So calm, so ready. Yes, he sounded strained, but he still was calm. He was so cool when he knew, just as I do, what the stakes were. He knew that it could be the end. And so did I. So why did I let him go through with this suicidal plan? Was it simply like when I dueled the snake named Kaiba? I just wanted to win? No. No. That cannot be the reason. I - I.... I cannot find the proper words. My throat hurts, all of a sudden. My eyes sting. Why? What is wrong? Does it matter? No. All that matters is that he is gone. I had - I had only wanted to protect him from that bastard who smiles now. I had only wanted to protect him from this murderous realm. I should have protect him from myself.   
  
'Maybe he would have been better off without your assistance.'   
Those words, they stung. And that bastard knows this. That is why he said them. He knows he was right. The boy would have been better off without my darkened spirit hanging over him. After all, it was because of me that Kaiba went after him. It was because of that duel that he became famous. It was because of that fame that the bastard found him so easily. It was because of me that the bastard even wanted him. No matter what direction I look at this from, it is my fault. Had I not been around, he would have been fine. Maybe even have grown up just fine, well.... Accept for the fascination and complete obsession with puzzles and games that he had. Wet. Something wet slides down my face. Why? What is this? A tear? From me? What does it matter, tears will never bring him back. He's gone.   
  
'Switch, quickly now!'   
I had felt him growing weaker, and yet... I still did not force him to switch. I watched his descent through his eyes. I felt his energy weakening. I felt the puzzle trying to protect him. I felt it as he slowly faded away. I saw the darkness covering his eyes as the puzzle failed. This damned realm would not allow it to interfer. I know that I could have prevented this. I could have stopped it all Why did I not? Why did I not tell that bastard that I surrendured. His grandfather would not have wanted to be returned if it cost him his grandson's life I know this. Kaiba and Mokuba.... would they have understood? Would it have mattered? All that mattered was that he was safe. If the bastard got what he wanted, he would leave the small one alone. He and his friends could go back their village and simply forget about me. This is wishful thinking, though. I know that quite well.   
'You've got to beat him...'   
I know. I know, my friend. I will defeat him. Do not worry. I WILL defeat him at any cost. You will be returned, everyone will be safe. You will be fine. I am... I am thinking by means of wishes, not of reality. Everything will not be fine. How can it be? I failed. I falied you. You - You sacrificed yourself in vain. I am sorry, little one, but I cannot help you, how can I? It is lost. We have lost. I have lost. You have lost. The world has lost, because of me. Because I came into existence, we have all lost. I am sorry. I am truly sorry. But my words means nothing now, do they?_


End file.
